


Read Me

by bearmara



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Friendship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'll tag as I go, Lucifer is a punk, Maze actually likes her, No last name?, OC, POV First Person, Plot Twists, She has a hidden past, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmara/pseuds/bearmara
Summary: For the second time in his eternity of living, Lucifer is unable to extract a human's deepest desire. He does, however, discover her incredible observation skills--maybe she could be an important asset to the LAPD





	1. Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a little different than the TV show. Chloe and Lucifer are indeed friends, and the way they met is the same, but he never actually falls in love with her. They are just partners/friends.  
> No love triangles today, son!  
> Also, Chloe doesn't make Lucifer mortal when she's around--that's important to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Welcome Lucifans! Hope you enjoy!

“Pardon me, but you seem to be in a bit of distress.”

A silky voice said from behind me. I turned to see two brown eyes looking into my blue ones.

“What gave me away?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, other than the fact you are shopping by yourself with a troublesome look on your face, I am incredibly intuitive when it comes to women.”

I looked him up and down. Perfectly tailored suit, expensive watch, perfectly trimmed yet intentionally scruffy facial hair, and eyes that could drop a woman’s panties before he even said hello. All that in one word: playboy. The type to use money and flowery words to try and get a woman into bed.

“Clearly.” I stated, flatly, turning back to the clothing rack I had been staring at blankly for the last twenty minutes.

He joined me by my side in my blank stare, shoulders touching and hands in pockets. After a moment of silence, he took in a deep breath.

“Not that this isn’t absolutely fascinating, but isn’t this the part where you introduce yourself to me?”

I glared up at him, his tall frame climbed far above my own.

“Well, since you seem so eager to get this going, why don’t you go first?”

He smirked. “Of course, how rude of me, I’m Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Lucifer? Like the Devil?”

“The one and very same.” He held out his hand to me. “It’s a pleasure.”

I looked down at his hand, then back up at him. He was looking at me expectantly, something in his eyes said ‘I’m not dropping my hand til you shake it’. Hesitantly and begrudgingly, I took it.

“Sam.”

I tried to remove my hand from his grip, but he turned my hand palm down and brought it up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles. I audibly groaned, pulling my hand forcefully away from him and tucking it back into my pocket.

“I didn’t catch a surname.” He smirked, standing rod straight once again.

“That’s cause I didn’t give it.” I stated, flatly, looking up at him.

“Feisty. I like it. Tell me, my dear, what do you most desire?”

Something changed about the look in his eyes. The carefree, openness in them was gone and replaced with something far more intense and demanding. His pupils dilated to almost completely cover his deep, brown irises. It was as if he expected me to open up to him--a man I met less than ten minutes ago--about my deepest, darkest secrets.

I raise an eyebrow at him, “Right now? For you to leave me alone.”

And like that, the look in his eye was gone and back to normal. Well, not completely normal. Now there was confusion, shock, and even a bit of anger.

_That trick must work regularly for him._

“Oh, bloody brilliant!” He exclaimed. “First the detective, and now this one?!” He looked straight up to the ceiling. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

He definitely wasn’t addressing me when he said that. But he was obviously mentally troubled one way or another so I really didn’t give it much thought.

“Listen, since you are clearly making an attempt to seduce me, you might as well move onto a willing victim. You won’t get anywhere with me.”

Calming down from his little temper tantrum, he looked back to me. “What makes you think I want my prey to walk up to me and offer themselves to me?”

“By the way you carry yourself, the way you talk, what you are wearing, the look in your eyes--the list is endless, really.”

He places his hand on his chest, playfully offended, “You wound me, my dear. What makes you think you know everything about me from my appearance?”

“I know your type. I can read you like a book.”

The Devil smirked at me, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the table behind him.

“Amuse me, darling. Read me.”

I gave him another up and down, taking a few extra seconds to gather details about who this man -or ‘devil’- was. Once I had a few basic observations, my eyes met his and my mouth opened.

“Let me guess, you own some high end business with waiting lists longer than the Constitution, you obviously profit highly from said business based on the type and brand of clothing you are wearing. You aren’t wearing a tie, however, because you think they are too restrictive to your open spirit and it gives ladies and open invitation to imagine what you look like shirtless. You keep yourself clean cut, yet also a bit rugged to keep up that ‘bad boy’ image.”

At this point, he is looking at me in complete and utter shock, his eyes wide and his open hung open. If we were in a cartoon, I’m pretty sure it would’ve been on the floor.

I went on.

“You have a faint scent of alcohol on your breath, meaning you often drink regularly in the middle of the day, which means you have regular access to it. Not to mention you smell like about thirty different types of perfumes and have a touch of glitter on your shoulders, meaning you are around those annoying party girls who like to bathe themselves with both those things like they’re soap. I’m guessing that business of yours is a nightclub.”

I took a few seconds to think of anything else that would make him shit his pants even more. He took this to mean I was done and began to open his mouth. I held up my hand.

“I’m not done yet. Judging by the way you introduced yourself, you are use to women swooning over you instantly--I’m sure the accent helps with that a great deal. Not to mention, again, that little stunt you pulled with asking me what I most desire. You must have studied a form of hypnosis from a young age and have gotten use to using it to your advantage, especially with women. The type of women who care more about what’s on their head than in it. I can assure you, Mr. Morningstar, I am not one of those women, so _please_ correct me if I’m wrong.”

Lucifer said nothing. For the first time in his many years, he was speechless. He merely stared at me with so many different emotions racing across his chocolate eyes.

“Did my Father send you here?”

Now, I was the one that was confused. It must have been evident on my face, because he shook his head and didn’t question me further on the matter.

_Mental note: Daddy issues._

“I can’t say I’m not impressed, darling, but trust me when I say this,” his eyes shot up to mine, digging into my very soul, “you have not even begin to scratch the surface of who I truly am.”

His voice had lowered to something almost demonic. He was trying to intimidate me. Well, it would take more than stern words to crack me--much more.

I leaned in and whispered. “Oh, _believe me_ , I know. That was just what I could get off your current appearance alone.”

His eyebrows returned to their confused state. He eyed me with such fascination and almost a hint of fear.

“How on _Earth_ did you learn to do that?”

I couldn’t help but chuckle. _If only he knew._

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

With that, I took my leave, leaving the confused man to stir in his thoughts. And though I would wish against it, I knew that would not be the last I saw of Lucifer Morningstar.

And, as usual, I’m never wrong.


	2. Lucifer Morningstar: Professional Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds Sam once again and...well it doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread XD. Sorry for any mistakes <3

I lived in a rather small apartment, perfect for one person, but would never be enough room to share. Every morning, I got out of bed at six am and went for an hour long run. I would then return home, stretch, shower, tame my curly mane as best as I could (which usually end up in me wrapping it in a bun because the battle of the curly hair was a fight I almost never won), and head off to work.

I worked part-time as an assistant ballroom dance instructor.

An odd job to have, I know, but you really can be anything in L.A. And the gig actually paid really well with the classes being in high demand.

Dancing had been a passion of mine since I was a kid. I would put on little shows for my parents when I was growing up. My dad was away a lot and when he was home he was often angry. The only thing that could ever cheer him up when he was stressed out was watching me dance--it would always bring a smile to his face.

Gym bag in hand, I entered the dance studio, ready for the day. I changed into my dancing gear and made my way to the large classroom, people had already arrived and were doing some warm-ups.

At the head of the class stood the head instructor of the studio, Lucas Erhardt. Lucas hired me several months ago to be his assistant instructor and has since become a good friend. Really the only one I had in L.A.

“Morning Lucas.” I greeted.

He turned towards me, smiling, “Hey, Sam! You ready for today?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Good, cause we’ve got a few new members.”

“Lucas!” An all too familiar voice shouted from behind both of us. I froze, praying it wasn’t who I thought it was.

“Speak of the actual Devil,” Lucas turned to face the owner of the voice, “Lucifer!”

_There it is._

Groaning, I turned to look at the surprise visitor. He was wearing his usual attire of designer clothing—though this time he wore a vest. Odd choice of clothing for a dancing class.

Lucas and Lucifer shook hands and exchanged a bit of small talk.

_They definitely know each other._

“Sam, this is Lucifer Morningstar, an old friend, he is going to join our class today.”

Lucifer wrapped his arm around Lucas, patting him on the shoulder. “Yes, Mr. Erhardt here owes me a favor and I thought this would be a good time to collect.”

I kept a fake smile on my face but sent a knifing glare to Lucifer who was smirking like the Devil he claimed to be.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Morningstar. I hope you enjoy our class today.”

Lucifer removed his arm from around Lucas. “Oh, I’m certain I will.”

~~~

About halfway through the class, Lucas wanted everyone to get into partners to present what they had learned that day. Everyone paired up immediately, all except Lucifer. He stood there alone, looking directly at me.

“Hey,” Lucas whispered, “Why don’t you go be Lucifer’s partner for the presentations?”

Begrudgingly, I nodded and made my way over to the smirking punk.

“How the hell did you find me?” I hissed quietly, once I had approached him.

Lucifer looked guiltily to the side, “Well…”

 

_Earlier that week:_

 

_“Detective! I need information on a human, stat!” Lucifer’s overly anxious voice boomed a little too early in the morning for Chloe’s liking. She wasn’t even done with her morning coffee yet and he was already giving her a headache._

_“Why? Is it for a case?” She asked, not looking up from her computer._

_“No, it’s more of a personal matter. I need to know who this woman is.”_

_Chloe looked up at her friend, slightly annoyed. “I am not helping you stalk another woman just to get her into bed with you.”_

_Lucifer scoffed, waving his hand, “Oh no, it’s nothing like that. She already rejected me.”_

_Chloe couldn’t help but snicker, “Wow, the great Lucifer couldn’t get a woman into bed. You must be losing your touch.”_

_He glared at her, “Please, detective, this is not about me. It’s about her. She has skills like I’ve never seen before and I think she could be a massive help on our cases.”_

_Chloe eyed the Devil. “So, what? Your plan is to find this woman and encourage her to join the LAPD?”_

_Lucifer nodded. “Pretty much, yes.”_

_She rolled her eyes, focusing back on her computer. “Our databases are not for personal use, Lucifer, I can’t help you with this.”_

_The Devil groaned, “Fine.” He turned away from her and started to walk away. “I’ll just ask Ella,” he muttered under his breath._

_“What was that?” Chloe shouted after him._

_“Nothing!”_

_~~~_

_“Okay, what’s the name of your observant friend?” Ella asked, sitting in front of one of the precinct’s computers with her hands on the keyboard and the Devil leaning over her shoulder._

_“Sam.”_

_“Sam what?”_

_“That’s all I know about her.” Lucifer admitted._

_Ella’s head whipped towards him. “That’s all you know about her?!”_

_He held his hand up in surrender, “Hey, that’s all she told me! She was very secretive about her surname when I asked!”_

_Ella sighed, running her hands through her long, black hair. “Do you know how many people are named Sam in the city of Los Angeles? I can name ten off the top of my head!”_

_“Well, then this shall be a challenge for you! Come on, Ella, work your magic.”_

_He patted her on the shoulder, waiting for her to magically start with a search._

_“Can you at least give me a description of her?”_

_Lucifer thought for a minute, remembering what the fiery beauty looked like._

_“She was about 5’8”, long, black, curly hair, piercing blue eyes, defined cheekbones, couldn’t have been more than twenty-five, and sharp as a tack.”_

_Ella nodded, relieved she had least had some sort of lead on the girl._

_“Okay, but you owe me big after this one man.”_

_“Whatever you want, it’s done.” Lucifer started to walk away, but he turned back to face her, “unless you are going to make me go to church again.”_

_Ella giggled at the memory, listening to Lucifer’s footsteps grow distant until they were completely gone._

_‘Looks like Sam has got the Devil’s tongue’ she thought to herself._

_~~~_

_“I found her.”_

_Ella slammed a manila folder in front of Lucifer, startling him in the middle of enjoying a clearly marked pudding cup of Dan’s._

_“Took you long enough!” He shouted, disposing of the sugary cup and opening the folder. The first thing he saw was a poor quality photo of the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts for days. Her curly hair was tied up in a bun, but it was most definitely her. He could recognize those eyes anywhere._

_“Samantha Martha -last name redacted-,” Ella stated, “born and raised in London. Recently moved to L.A. for no apparent reason. She works as a part-time dance instructor and lives in a small apartment downtown by herself.”_

_“What did you just say?” Lucifer looked up at the girl._

_“She lives by herself?”_

_“No, what you said about her last name.”_

_“Last name redacted. Yeah, it seems your mystery woman doesn’t want people to know who she is. Maybe you should, you know, leave her alone--she obviously doesn’t want to be found.”_

_“Yeah, she wouldn’t tell it to me either.” He thought for a moment. “Well, all the more reason to find her!” He scanned what little information Ella had found about the girl. “Dance instructor, you said? And where does she teach?”_

 

Present Day:

 

“So, I’ve got a professional stalker on my hands. Brilliant.”

Lucifer shook his head, “I just know how to find people that are trying to hide.”

My head shot up to him, his smirk had returned tenfold. That was a face I hadn’t missed in the slightest. Unconsciously, I placed my left hand on his shoulder and the right in his left, getting ready to start dancing. He rested his other hand on my waist and we started moving in a basic box waltz.

“Hmm, and yet you don’t seem to be very good at hiding the fact you shagged someone no less than two hours ago.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, seeming surprised. “Impressive, darling. Care to tell me how you know that?”

I rolled my eyes. “Please, it’s obvious. Your hair in messy, but not is an intentional way, and only on the back of your head. You missed a button on your shirt and it also untucked ever so slightly on the side. And, not to mention, you have a glowing look on your face of I-just-got-laid-and-I-want-everyone-to-know as well as the smell of sex unnoticeable to anyone except me.”

“Nose of a bloodhound?”

I hummed in agreement. “I get it from my father.”

“Sadly, I didn’t get much from my Father other than eternal damnation, hatred among all men, and, oh yes, blame for all of their actions.”

At this point, we are both waltzing around the entire dance floor and weren’t even noticing it. Even when Lucifer would throw in a few twirls or dips, we would just keep talking.

“Bitter towards daddy, are we?”

“Only with all of my being. But you aren’t really one to talk.”

I eyed him. “What do you mean?” I couldn’t not look in his eyes, trying to search for answers behind those diabolical irises that held so many secrets.

“Well, I may not be as observant as you, my dear, but you don’t really seem to be too fond of your own father.”

I scowled at him, stopping our dancing dead in its tracks. I back away from him, fuming. “You are treading on _extremely_ thin ice, Morningstar.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but anyone who has their last name stricken from any legal record clearly doesn’t want to be associated with the original owner of that name--”

His sentence was brought to a screeching halt when my hand collided with his cheek.

The air in the room stilled. My hand struck his face just right to send almost the same amount of pain shooting through my own hand. I tried to swallow the pain and focus on his. I hit him as hard as I could, but he looked back at me as if it didn’t affect him at all.

“Didn’t that hurt?!” I hissed.

“Darling, I’m the Devil, it takes a lot more than your petty, mortal blows to hurt me.”

I was fed up with this guy. I could feel my blood boiling in my veins--that was the breaking point of my patience. At that moment, I was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. I wanted to slap him again, to punch him right in his perfect teeth, but I held back. I didn’t want to give him any more satisfaction.

I settled for poking him in his stupidly perfect, muscular chest.

“Listen, buddy, I don’t know what your problem is or why you insist on intruding into my life, but you know absolutely _nothing_ about me. My father was a great man and you have no right to stand there and--”

I stopped. I was letting my emotions control me--something I promised myself I would never let happen again. It had been years since I let myself feel so much to the point of losing control. That’s not who I was. Not anymore.

_I’m sorry, Dad._

Lucifer eyed me with such a range of emotions. Given time, I could have pinpointed each one of them, but I was out of energy and patience for such an act. I backed away from him, sharpening my glare. If I stared at him any harder, there would be two burned holes in his forehead. Right about where his horns would go.

Haha, comedy.

“Lucifer, I am going to say this _once._ Stay away from me. You have no right to infiltrate my life like this. Just, _please_ , stay away.”

My eyes fell to the ground, forbidding me from seeing his reaction. I brushed past him, knocking his shoulder with my own, and scurrying away where he couldn’t see me. Or the forming tears in my eyes.

_I’m so sorry, Dad. I failed you. But I promise it won’t ever happen again. Not. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who makes whom weak now :3


	3. Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam calms down from her unfamiliar rush of emotions after talking to Lucifer, but she is confronted with a piece of her past that leaves her, dare she say it, scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi..........I'm not dead

After my scene with Lucifer, I scurried off to the ladies room—somewhere I knew Lucifer wouldn’t dare to follow—and cleaned myself up a bit. I took several deep breaths and repeated the same thing in my head over and over:

_Control._

_Control._

_Control._

Once my eyes were dry and my mind focused once again, I made my way back into the classroom. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen as well as the rest of the class. New faces were now entering and placing their stuff off to the side. 

I looked at the clock. Eleven. Time for the next class. 

_Thank God._

The rest of the day proceeded as normal; class after class with short breaks here and there. I did my absolute best not to think about Lucifer or what transpired with him. Which would have been easy if Lucas would’ve stopped talking about the man for one _damn_ minute. 

I got the _whole_ story of how they met.

Apparently Lucas got himself into trouble with some shady people several years ago. He heard of a man who made deals and, seeing Lucas was desperate, he figured there was nothing to lose. The man who called himself Lucifer Morningstar ran a high end club known as ‘Lux’. 

I had to give myself a mental high-five for pinpointing that detail when I met the Devil. 

Long story short, Lucifer got Lucas off the ‘shady bastards’ -Lucas’ words- radar. But the most surprising detail of the story was Lucifer didn’t ask for anything up front. Just a promise for a favor in the future. 

_He exchanged his favor with Lucas for a dance lesson? Just to talk to me? What the hell is this devil planning?_

But I shook my head of those thought for one simple reason: I didn’t care. Lucifer was just another egotistical dickhead who was trying to get a rise out of me. For the reaction. For the sport. Well, I had dealt with those type of people my whole life and Lucifer would be no different. 

The instant the last class of the day ended, I left the building as quickly as I possibly could. I just needed to get home, eat, shower, and go to bed. The thought of the feeling of the soft sheets on my back and my fluffy comforter warming my aching body sounded like absolute heaven. Especially considering the hell I went through today with Lucifer. Pun intended. 

_God, I am so funny sometimes._

As I approached my car, parked a little too far away from the studio for my aching comfort due to the lack of parking, I dug through my bag, desperately trying to find my keys. I knew the contents of my bag by heart: wallet, sunglasses, chapstick, and even my taser in case of emergencies. In the distance, I heard sloppy footsteps dragging along the pavement. 

My eyes raised to meet those of a sulky man wearing baggy clothes and a beanie. Obviously a member of the enormous homeless population of Los Angeles. Normally, I would have scanned him and made some deductions, but I was too tired. I broke the eye contact between us and returned to my quest of finding my keys.

But my keys were nowhere to be found. 

I cursed in several languages. _Please don’t tell me I left them in the studio._

My aching muscles and exhausted mind begged for it not to be so. Just as I was about to turn around and begrudgingly trudge back to my place of work, I felt something cold forcefully placed against my neck. 

_Gun. 45 caliber. Shaking slightly - person is nervous. Possibly being forced into the situation or first time mugging._

“Don’t. Move.” The voice behind me articulated. 

_Male. At least forty-years-old._ A very potent aroma of odor surrounded my nose that would make skunk spray smell like a flowery deodorant. And with my bloodhound worthy sense of smell, it made everything a thousand times worse. 

I tried my best to find alternative methods of breathing, but it was testing difficult. But breathing wasn’t number one on my priority list at that moment. It was probably fifth, behind not dying, getting robbed, getting injured, or killing the man. I may have been a dancer, but my father taught me how to defend myself. 

“I don’t have any money on me, sir.” I lied. “You won’t get anything of value from me.”

“I’m not here for your money, Marti.”

The blood drained completely from my face. I was already pale, but if I saw myself in the mirror at that moment, I would have thought myself a ghost. My entire body straightened and stiffened, my weight shifting into my feet. I don’t think a train could have moved me.

“Strike a nerve there, did I?” The man sniggered. “Haven’t heard that name since Daddy took a dirt nap, eh?”

Not only did he strike a nerve, but he placed the straw that broke the camel's back. Anger surged throughout my entire body, sending a red, hot wave over my skin and causing my limbs to move faster than I could think. I spun over my right shoulder, my left hand grabbing the gun and ripping it out of his grasp. With an impressive amount of force, I jammed my right elbow into his gut, making him lurch forward in a breathless wheeze. This gave me the perfect opportunity to recoil my forearm up, punching him right in the nose.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins  \- a feeling I had not experienced in a  _ long  _ time. I spun the pistol around in my left hand, old western style, and transferred it to my right hand, pointing it at the idiot who threatened me. Getting a better look at him, I realized it was the bum I saw just moments earlier, with the new added accessory of blood dripping down his nose. 

“Okay, it’s your turn not to move, jackass. I can promise you’ll regret it.”

He glared at me, trying to seem unaffected, but I could see the fear in his eyes. And the pain.

“Now, you wanna tell me who you are working for? Or do you fancy walking away with a second asshole?”

The dickhead had the nerve to laugh. 

“You are just like him, daddy dearest, so quick to jump to violence. You’ll do anything to show off. It’s a wonder you didn’t pick up where he left off with the family business.”

I crouched down, placing the tip of the barrel right between his eyebrows. It made him zip it immediately. 

“I’ll only ask you once more,  _ sir _ , who are you working for?”

He smiled a shit-eating grin that exposed all ten of his yellow, rotting teeth. There honestly could have been more or less than ten - his long, unruly beard made it hard to deduce that detail. I didn’t really care to hang on such an unimportant detail. 

“ _ Sammy, Sammy with such a brain, how could you guess she was such a drain? _ ”

For the second time that night, my face went white. 

“ _ Sammy, Sammy never says ‘I love you’ first, but she’ll shimmy and shake until you burst.” _

My grip tightened on the gun, but I backed away from him, not wanting to smell his foul breath anymore. 

“ _ Sammy, Sammy, with eyes so blue, who’d’ve known she’d be the clue?” _

I waited for him to say more, but that seemed to be the end of his little poem. Now all that remained was the same grin and sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine. I knew  _ exactly  _ who I was dealing with - the most dangerous man I’ve ever met. And yet, I found it humorous how long it took him to find me.  _ Pat on the back for myself, I guess.  _

“Okay,” I said, trying my best to make my voice sound steady. “Why did he send one of his lackies rather than be a big boy and face me himself?”

Shitgrin-Magee said nothing. 

“Out of things to say now? Oh, come on, a minute ago I couldn’t shut you up!”

“The love you hold for those around you will be your undoing.”

My eyebrows furrowed, further straining the headache that had gotten worse in the short time I had spoken with this lunatic. 

“What does that mean?”

The man reached into the pocket of his over-sized winter coat, “Figure it out, Sammy.” He then pulled out a second gun, opening his mouth wide and -

“NO!”

_ BANG.  _

His lifeless body dropped to the ground like a sack of flour. 

You know those dramatic parts in movies when something loud happens and all you can hear is a high-pitch frequency, dog whistle kind of thing? Yeah, that’s what happened to me after the gunshot. 

I watched the blood trickled down the pavement, as I relived the moment over and over again, thousands of times in just a few seconds. 

What I wasn’t expecting was to feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder. Without even thinking, I turned my gun toward the newcomer and -

_ BANG.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger >:) eheheheheheheheheh
> 
> Shorter chapter. More to come soonish :D


End file.
